last_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Hebi Kiba
Written by Bud Gaines History Hebi Kiba was the leader of the Hebi Subabku Yosai, the snake desert fortress clan. He was a fighter of the snake style and not only utilized chi in his own combat but also poison from the giant sand snakes. Where he didn't need to use stealth to win he used it to save time and not kill everyone. Depending on the poison it would kill, paralyze them full or temporarily, or just knock them out for a little while. It was a mixture he learned a while back try weaker versions of it on himself to perfect it, he was now completely immune to the effects of the poision since he had taken it all in before. He started off as a monk, but eventually set off to find his own style to perfect. He wasn't to fond of the other ones and wanted something that fit to him more. He also had always liked snakes when he was younger so he thought studying them and mimicing them would be a good place to start. The snake style was pretty reliable on moving the inner muscles of the stomach and abdominal area, as well as swift strikes and wasn't compltely dependant on arms and legs. Kiba along with BakMei and Lu Yan started the Black Lotus Clan. They took on the Sorcerer's men and completely destroyed them with ease. The re-animated corpses of the dead as well as living cowards, were easily defeated by the group. The only bad thing was they had to kill the people that weren't dead..because they had no choice in it. A few months later the Sorcerer attacked the Hebi Subabku Yosai. Kiba lived..but a lot of his clan was whiped out in the attack. Their corpses re-animated and used in the sorcerer's army. Eventually Kiba started working on rebuilding his clan over the years. Training them in poision as well as the snake style, though he encouraged them to seek out his friends if they wanted too, though it was a long trek across the desert. Kiba was the first line of defense against the Sorcerer in the desert. If they managed to over power him, he'd send word via messenger hawk to the monastery in the south. Kiba had once even died though the cause was unknown, he just fell over and died one day. More than likely it was from ingesting poisions to use, and they just than started to effected his body. He was revived by his friend BakMei , who had gotten word of his death. Once revived he continued on to what he was doing. He also visited the other settlement in the mountains for the Black Lotus, though to distinguish between the two of them, the monastery in the mountains was called the Midnight Monastery. Abilities Poison Mixer A master of mixing poisons to cause a certain effect. Paralysis or temporary, Knock out, Kill, or just make them sick. Immunity to Poison Able to withstand being poison because of the testing he did on himself, he built up an immunity from it. Chi It was something that he picked up from BakMei not knowing how to use it himself until after his death and being more connected to the energy within his body as well as being able to use the element of fire when enraged. Something he was greatful for learning though he didn't need it back when they fought the Sorcerer at the Monsatery in the south. Fire Ability The ability to use his rage to create actual flames using Chi energy, eventually learned how to use it himself with out be angered though when enraged it was greatly increased.